This invention relates to new and useful improvements in endless coiled tubing surface hanging devices and the likes to secure the upper end of coil tubing strings and prevent well bore pressure from escaping through the device around the outside of the tubing.
It is often necessary to hang or suspend coiled tubing strings in well casing bores, particularly from the surface.
Landing coiled tubing as a permanent string, as a siphon string, production string, or for use with selective chemical injection well treatments has become popular in many areas.
Current procedures with regard to the use of coiled tubing have encountered numerous problems. First a well must be killed. This is necessary since existing systems and procedures cannot operate when exposed to live well bore pressure.
It is desirable to land the coiled tubing strings in live wells rather than killing the well first with a fluid which will damage the producing zones. In some cases this damage may render the well dead or unusable.
Secondly, the current installation of hanging surface equipment is hazardous to personnel present on the site. Furthermore, existing installation designs require the hanging or coiled tubing at the top of the wellhead. This results in functional loss to all existing wellhead equipment. Valves are not operational.
Still other current systems require that holding and sealing components (packing, slip seat, slips and retainer) be manufactured in halfs so they may be passed through surface blow out prevention equipment. These types of components may become stuck or lodged as they pass through the bop and their split design does not provide a pressure tight system.
The proposed invention eliminates these drawbacks, an operator would have control of the well pressure and well head equipment.